Making Love before Daybreak
by Sapphirus
Summary: Tifa's stuck at the Cafe alone at night during a storm while Cloud is on a vacation from his deliveries. Someone unexpected comes to her


**Axel Sapphirus: **Bah just got a bad idea while watching Advent Childen, could of made it a Loz and Tifa one shot instead, but I chose a different approach, hope you enjoy ;; This is a **MAJOR LEMON**, so don't read if you can't take the heat ;;

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Making love before daybreak**

Tifa relaxed against her bed on a stormy night, thinking about the day she had, how Cloud defeated Sephiroth, again, how the Geostigma was cured by Aerith's Lifesteam powers.

"Man what an adventure we're in all the time" Tifa closed her eyes, grinning. "Kadaj wasn't all as bad as I thought, just to say, he was quite handsome for being a remnant of Sephiroth" she blushed a bit, shaking her head. "Man, what am I thinking!!" she tried to get the idea out of her mind. Lightning raged outside, making her jump up in fright. "Damnit I hate lightning!!" she cursed going downstairs to her bar, passing the photos on her stair wall.

She decided she would cleaned the wine glasses incase she got any customers soon, The Cloud Strife service was halted for a few weeks since Cloud went on vacation from all the fighting he did. _"Cloud, I hope your doing ok, you never answer your cellphone, that's how stubborn you can be!"_ she huffed as she washed the whine glasses under the sink, what she didn't know was someone came in, a person who dressed of pure leather, a sword was sheathed on his left, silver hair flowed straight behind to his shoulder, green feline like eyes hid under his bangs. The figure came to the stool of the bar, sitting down eyeing at the girl behind the bar.

She heard the movement of the stool, looking back to see a slender looking guy. "Hello there Sir, what shall it be?" she smiled, then gasped looking at him closely. "Ka..Kadaj…..? The figure looked up into her eyes. "Some Vodka, if you please.." the silver haired remnant roughly asked, his leather and hair was soaked from the rain. "Yes of course!" In haste she grabbed a bottle, bringing it to a glass and pouring it. He examined the woman closely, he was lucky and blessed he was brought back onto tis planet. _"When I heard she kicked my brother's ass, I laughed my ass off " _he thought to himself smirking. She sat the glass in front of him, he took it slowly, drinking the powerful alcohol down slowly. "So how did you come back from the life stream…Kadaj" she summoned up courage to ask. "It's none of your damn business Tifa!" he said rudely slamming the glass down.  
_"He knows my name?"_ she sighed. "Sorry….is their anything else you'd like sir? He shook his head. "I just wanna rest here for a while" he leaned him head on his arm, relaxing against the table. She nodded deciding to go upstairs to check up on a few paper work she needed to finish.

"_I hope he leaves soon, he doesn't sound friendly_" she sat at her desk, looking at the photo of her and the gang.

"I still can't believe you guys actually defeated us, its so irony" Kadaj stood behind her, twirling his blade in his hands. She gasped turning around. "What are you doing up here, this is my room?!" she scolded at him, getting up from her seat. "Relax babe, I just wanted to see what you were up to" he walked closer to her with the blade still beside him. She backed up from him til she was stopped by the wall, she frowned at her dead end. "Just leave please Kadaj" she asked slowly. "No" he refused. She went into her battle stance "Last warning" she sneered.

He chuckled, quickly running up against her, blade leaning close to her skin. "I could end your life anytime I want dear, in one breath, and brother would never found out it was me" he hissed as he breathed down against her face. Tifa's heart started beating fast, panting heavily. "Just leave me alone, please…" she begged him, having her eyes closed, froze to make a move against him. "No, I will not leave you alone, I want my revenge against you, brother, and the rest of your friends, and try to seek out mother again" he grinned an evil smile. She became angry a bit, summoning up the courage to defend herself. She swiftly slid from under his grasp, turning around trying to kick him in the ribs, he easily caught her leg, holding onto it tightly. "I'm not Loz hun, you won't get away with it with me" his eyes glowed, he was enjoying her struggling form, she growled, trying to punch him in his face, but he caught her easily there too, he picked her up and slammed her down on the bed, keeping her down with his legs. She tried to move her arm but he pinned them above her head with one gloved hand.

"You can't win against me Tifa, I know your every move" he came down close to her face, cupping her chin with his free hand. She whimpered a bit, turning her head the other way trying to avoid looking at him, their position would have been inappropriate to public eyes. "What do you want!?" she struggled under him. "You should know by now my dear" he leaned down to her til they were inches away for each others lips, he went to her ear. "Tifa, I want you" he smirked devilishly going the her lips, tenderly kissing them with his warm ones, she muffled against his a bit, trying to get him off of her. "Your not getting away from me my dear, I'm gonna fuck you so hard, you'd wish you never known me" he said in a low, dangerous voice, going back down to her lips, roughly kissing her.

He battle to get passage inside her mouth, while she struggled against her own will, trying not to submit to his sick intentions. He nipped at her lips till they got swollen. She struggled more as he went down her neck, kissing onto her collarbone. Kadaj inserted his canines into her flesh hard, marking her his, licking up the blood the leaked from the bite, she whimpered from discomfort which made him want her more. He went lower, picking with the zipper on her leather vest. "Don't even try it" she growled under him. "Don't test me" he frowned ripping the leather vest off of her body, throwing in on the wooden floor, surprisingly throwing her bra with it too. She gasped, trying to cover herself fast, but his hand strongly kept hold of her still, her breasts were in his view only, and it made him hard, very hard. "Stop looking at them like that you pig!" she gave him a feisty look. He looked at her "If you want me to let you go you must promise to cooperate with me" his sword laid against her belly, making her feel a chill from the cold iron. Tifa thought for a moment, she knew she had a secret liking to him but not like this, but for him to leave her alone, she would have to do as he wished.

"Ok Kadaj, you win damnit.." she gave up her senseless struggling. He licked her face gently, having a more gently appearance towards her. "That's all you had to say in the first place love" he let her go from her arms, slipping his leather gloves off throwing them to the side, unzipping his leather top sleeve outfit off, he nuzzled between her breasts, licking his slick tongue against both of her nipples. She jumped a bit, being tickled by him. "Enjoying yourself?" he teased. She crossed her arms a bit "No I'm just ticklish" she leered, as a crash of thunder was heard outside, she hugged against him, afraid. He petted her head gently, playing with her straight bangs. "Its ok Tifa, I'm here" he pushed her back down, nuzzling against her neck, she rested her hands against his bare chest, running her fingers against his strong pale torso making him purr a bit. She noticed a hard feeling against her thighs, feeling a bit tense from the sudden touch.

He removed her lower leather skirt dressy outfit off, tossing them to the floor. She blushed at the sudden removal of her last clothing, feeling a chill. The rain poured against the building hard, lighting sparked in the dark skies of the night.

Kadaj took off the rest of his clothes, sword and everything fell to the ground, he stood proudly above her naked and fully erect for her to witness. She looked at him with frightfully because pf how he was shaped and how large he was, Tifa guessed he wasn't a gentle person at all, his inner instinct told him to take her now.

"Are you ready little one" he lustfully asked, climbing on top of here small frame. She nodded "This will be painful love, remember I'm not human" he warned, spreading her legs all the way wide. She held onto the bed sheets, closing her eyes. He quickly entered himself in her virgin opening, ripping through her barrier painfully. She screamed enough to be capable of breaking glass, she urged him to stop because she couldn't take him. She tried to run away but in a snap her pinned her down onto the bed hard, but bearable. His mood had totally changed during his lustful mood mode "Don't move or you'll never get through it" he kissed her lustfully on her lips, as he pumped into her at a slow but still painful pace, tears feel from Tifa's eyes, she has never been in a situation like this. "Now you shall see me as what I am Tifa" Kadaj evilly grinned, green light surrounded him, he turned into the man who Cloud and everyone worked hard to defeat so many times. "Its nice to see you again Tifa" The silvered hair Ex-general smiled on top of her, brushing the strands of hair off her sweating face. "Sephiroth….?" she gasped with half lidded eyes, he was still inside her, feeling more discomfort since he expanded greatly from the transformation.

"Turn over Tifa, now!" he ordered her, she did as he was told, she felt him take her from behind hard, ripping her open, his hair covered her whole back. He grabbed her breasts, fondling them both roughly, making her whine in pain, he inserted his fingers inside he womanhood as he continue going in and out of her. He was always the dominant male in situations, especially when it came to fierce mating. "Sephiroth!!: she cried his name out. He smirked leaning up by her neck, biting into it again leaving another mark. He jacked his rough fingers inside her, making motions that sent Tifa in a world of pain and pleasure, tears fell from her eyes, clenching her nails against the bed sheets trying to keep herself up.

Sephiroth saw that she was weakening from staying up so he picked her up bridal style, going towards the wall by the bed, he laid her against it, beginning to pump upwards into her, holding her hips for support. Her breasts went up and down from his massive pumping. "I can go on all night if I wanted to" he said in-between strokes. She moaned loudly, letting her first Orgasm release onto his superior shaft, he came down, licking her clean, going back up and kissing her passionately.

He then put her back onto the mattress, still inside her. With superhuman speed he jacked into her fragile body, eyes glowed with Mako green furiously. Tifa struggled to keep with his motions. With a quick sec he passionately kissed her on the lips once again pumping hard into her one more time. He decided she's had enough for one night. He held her close and tight, releasing his warm essence seed inside her womb, some leaking out on her belly her.

She got exhausted fast, trying to catch her breath, including Sephiroth which never took long. "You're quite the girl in bed" he credit her. "A weak woman would've die at the beginning of my sessions" he placed a kiss on her forehead, caressing her soft cheek. She felt so sleepy and tired, she went off into a dreamless slumber. Morning was almost here.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Axel Sapphirus: Well I'm done for now, dunno if I'm gonna make more chapters. Depends on how many good reviews I receive. No flaming just soft criticism please.**


End file.
